


Mi acompañante fantasma

by Pattyto35



Series: El ángel que me cuidó [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: El tercer hombre, F/M, Phantom - Freeform, Recuerdos, Una historia muy corta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Se dice que solo en las situaciones más extremas la mente humana es capaz de crear a un acompañante que nos motive a seguir y que nos ayude a salir de la situación mas difícil. Se le conoce como "El tercer hombre".Keith tiene a su propio guardián en los momentos más difíciles.
Relationships: keith/oc
Series: El ángel que me cuidó [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096931





	Mi acompañante fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,   
> Aquí con una nueva historia corta con mi linda Oc llamada Elizabeth.

Se dice que cuando estamos al límite y hemos perdido toda esperanza, un acompañante fantasma estará a tu lado, con más energía de la que tú tienes y haciéndote ir más allá de ese límite y todo para salvar tu vida. Los testimonios de este nombrado “tercer hombre” son sorprendentes, personas que se habían resignado y aceptado su destino se habían encontrado con ese ser casi angelical que los obliga a continuar hasta estar a salvo. Algunos especialistas creían que era una especie de psicosis, tal vez esquizofrenia provocada por la idea misma de la muerte inminente, pero grupos enteros han experimentado la compañía de un “tercer hombre”.

Y Keith, que ha estado al límite de la muerte muchas veces, ha experimentado esa compañía en forma de una chica de su pasado. Siempre regañándolo y exigiendo que no se rinda.

La primera vez que experimentó su compañía fue en el planeta donde cayó luego de su primer enfrentamiento con Zarkon, cuando el agujero de gusano lo lanzó a él y Shiro a un destino desconocido. Su mejor amigo le hablaba desde el comunicador, dando a entender que se encontraba en peligro y estaba herido. Estaba enloquecido porque temía no llegar a tiempo a salvar a su hermano, y muchas veces estuvo al borde del colapso, arriesgando su vida y tomando decisiones estúpidas. Primero pensó que estaba alucinando, luego creyó que el golpe por el impacto le había dejado mal de la cabeza, pero después entendió que era una especie de guía.

-Tú puedes hacerlo- le decía Beth con calma-. No te rindas. Ya casi llegas.

Y después fue quien le dijo que podía manejar a Black para ponerse a salvo de las criaturas nativas del planeta.

-No temas, la ayuda viene en camino.

La segunda vez que experimentó aquella presencia en forma de su mejor amiga fue en el cuartel secreto de Blade, cuando le obligaron a luchar para obtener el conocimiento de su pasado. No fue una alucinación provocada como el holograma de Shiro o el encontrarse con su padre; esto era diferente, ella no lo estaba arrinconando, no le daba elecciones. Solo estaba ahí para animarlo y guiarle.

-Vienen más, cuida tu flanco derecho. ¡Ataca!

Y él obedecía, la seguía y vencía a sus enemigos.

-Tienes que meterte ahí, sino nunca terminará- advirtió la castaña-. ¡Salta ahora!

Otra ocasión donde ella se le presentó fue luego de huir con la princesa. Cuando quedaron atrapados en el espacio y con sus amigos luchando por salvar vidas inocentes. Allura también sintió esa presencia, pero no está seguro de si ella vio a Beth o a alguien más.

-Tienes que conectar con tu interior- ella le dijo en esa ocasión, parecía vestir una armadura parecida a la de Keith, solo que era blanca y parecía tener alas en su espalda-. Tú puedes lograrlo, piensa en el castillo, en el hangar del león rojo. Ahora, háblale. Vendrá por ti.

Keith le hizo caso, cerró sus ojos y entonces… El león había llegado hasta él y lo había rescatado, llegaron a tiempo y lograron formar a Voltron.

Una de las ocasiones que más temor le causó fue cuando estaba solo en su nave de combate, a punto de destruir el escudo del enemigo teniendo en juego el destino de diferentes sistemas solares. Ella se le presentó en cuanto tomó su decisión de sacrificarse.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó ella mientras se aferraba a él en un abrazo, pero no cambió de opinión.

-Lo siento, Beth.

Matt gritaba por el comunicador y su voz no era tan clara como lo era la de ella. Ella no lo soltó y Keith podía jurar que sentía su calor.

-No lo hagas, la ayuda viene en camino. Por favor, no puedes morir.

Cerró los ojos y estaba listo para el impacto hasta que una nueva nave apareció y logró hacer bajar los escudos, era nada más y nada menos que Lotor, ese sujeto le salvó la vida al interferir.

-Te dije que la ayuda venia en camino- y su imagen desapareció. Desde entonces ella no se volvió a presentar a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte varias veces más. Era como si su fantasma personal se hubiera enojado con él desde que arriesgó así su vida.

Algunas veces, se encontraba solo en alguna habitación o nave y esperaba encontrarla en alguna esquina. Hablaba al vacío en busca de su aparición y tomaba decisiones estúpidas de vez en cuando para poder verla de nuevo. Se sentía estúpido en esos momentos.

La última vez que la vio fue cuando se dirigía a la Tierra, cuando él y sus amigos quedaron atrapados en el vacío, flotando sin rumbo y completamente agotados. Cada vez que le tocaba pasar lista ella lo animaba a hablar, se sujetó a su cuello y lo miraba de frente, en esta ocasión todos eran conscientes de esa presencia extra, menos Hunk. Ella quería que no se rindiera, le incitó a que fuera un buen líder, pero cuando la locura por fin se apoderó del equipo y decidió navegar solo de nuevo, él le gritó:

-No te necesito, no los necesito. Siempre he estado solo. No quiero verte de nuevo, Elizabeth. Jamás.

Y luego soltó palabras venenosas a sus amigos hasta que Hunk lo detuvo. Pero Beth no volvió a presentarse y cuando Keith regresó al planeta en el que nació, supo que su amiga estaba desaparecida desde hace dos meses, y luego… se le dio por muerta.

Keith estaba devastado y juró que haría todo lo posible por sobrevivir, por regresar a casa y no volver a irse. Porque sabía que, aunque no la viera, siempre habría una tercera persona que le cuida y le da esperanzas para continuar. Y algunas veces llegó a escucharle, le aconsejó y le dijo que hacer hasta que por fin la guerra terminó. Y aun en las misiones de Blade, en sus aventuras espaciales, sentía que no estaba solo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí.   
> Si te gustó dale al corazón, comenta y comparte.   
> Pásate por mis otros trabajos y sígueme para más contenido.  
> Mis redes sociales:   
> Wattpad, Amino, IG y Twitter: @Pattyto35  
> Grupo de FB: Pattyto35- Historias  
> Mi tienda en línea disponible en FB e IG: @Curiosipato


End file.
